the_shinobis_legacy_tslfandomcom-20200215-history
Pikari Hatake
Background Information Pikari Hatake, a boy born into a world of despair. His mother died during his birth left it so Paku Hatake was solely responsible for all the well-doing of Pikari. To which as a father he had completed his duty of making sure his son grew into a fine young man. Spending as much time as possible with Pikari, attending his graduation, and teaching him anything he knew from an early age became Paku’s dream. He wanted his son to be remembered as one of the greatest shinobi. But regardless, it didn’t mean Paku didn’t take care of his own work and duty as there were many times Paku would leave Pikaru alone. The life of serving the village during such times was difficult. But eventually, the war was over as Paku and Pikaru were able to live life peacefully. Months after the war, a huge attack happened, this being from the mythical creature known as Kurama. The beast ravaged Konoha and destroyed many inside structures, one of the first responders after ensuring Pikaru was safe was Paku himself as he took off to assist everyone else in the battle against Kurama to suppress it. With the beast being defeated, days would pass and Pikari never got picked up. Instead, someone else, who he didn’t know approached him with news about his father. The news he received was that his father was mortally injured and that right now his life was hanging by a thread as he was in a coma actively. Pikari’s life instantly changed, from being pampered and taken care of, to taking initiative in taking care of himself entirely. Pikari had taken this lifestyle straight and didn’t complain about it as he knew the shinobi world was absolutely cruel. All Pikari could hope was that eventually his father would make a miraculous recovery and come out of said Coma. With that, Pikari made it his everyday goal to visit his father if Pikari was the village. Pikari had taken his training much more serious than before and focused on it immensely to prepare himself for the Chunin exams coming up. Personality & Behavior Pikari is very straight forward, he doesn’t talk about his family at all, as he usually finds those to be the ‘good days.’ Greetings the newer ones with a higher sense of reality behind it, Pikari finds it hard to make friends as he usually calls people out on things he hates about them. Pikari is very collected though as he doesn’t let anger cloud his judgment. That is unless someone starts to talk about his father, any comment regarding him, will trigger Pikari into a rage. Mostly because of his father being in a Coma. Appearance Pikari contains grey hair and a slightly tanned skin complexion as opposed to completely pale. His eyes are a light brown, as his attire is usually the same. The yellow scarf around his neck is a gift that his father gave him a long time ago, it being the most prized possession he currently has of him. Sometimes Pikari will not carry this scarf into missions, mostly because he doesn’t want it to get ruined. Databook Library Casual * Fights * Missions * Story-Line * Training * Approved By: @Siri